I would never be yours
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: My name is serenity tsukino I live with my parents ikuko and kenji they are everything like my big brother or my teddy bear as I call him Sammy. But, there's a small problem, my dad is an compulsive gambler. he lost everything and now we don't have money to pay the debt, and now unless I agree to marry him "the great Darien Chiba Shields he will kill my whole family...
1. Chapter 1

"The Wedding"

Here I was waiting for my future husband, I didn't wanna marry him, but it was the only way to save my family, and even tho I do not love him I'll still marry him the great Darien Chiba my name is Serenity Tsukino and I'm 20 years old we are a small family but we love each other so much. But there's a little problem dad loves to gamble and in one of those he play with Darien little did he know that Darien was going to beat him and the only way he could pay everything was that if I accept to marry him.

I totally hate it the idea, not because Darien is not good looking or anything but I wasn't attracted to him, he look like he was obsesses with me and that completely gross me out, I only agree to marry him cause he threaten to kill my family and I couldn't allow that, my dad was opposed but I have to say that Darien was my everything and that I was so in love with him, that was the only way he agreed I was remembering all that until I heard a velvet voice calling me.

-Hey princess ready for tomorrow?- Darien ask me, he was 26 and even at that age he had an immense fortune not that I care but thanks to that fortune he'll pay all my fathers debt.

-Don't call me princess you know I'm just marrying you so no harm will come to my family- I told him looking at him with hate.

-Understand this my little doll- he told my while grabbing my face with a little force -you would be mine sooner or later, tomorrow you will be my wife and the happiest women on earth so you better cope you don't want anything to happen to your loving family now... Do you.- he told me this while kissing me I could only feel his disgusting tongue it make me gag.

-I HATE YOU- I told him while I clean my mouth

-there's a thin line between love and hate- he told me this in the same time he was laughing

-listen to me- I told him looking in his eyes -I would never be your on body soul nothing and that would be your worst punishment and you will leave me alone.

-that'll never happen- he promise as he approach to me, -and don't defy me- he told me while caressing my face -you will love me no matter what I'll do.- saying this he kiss me again I felt the same thing as before hatred disgust every pore on my body wanted to scream for him to leave but he was so much stronger

-you still don't know me Darien Chiba- I told him while I slap him -YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ME SERENITY- he told me while grabbing my hands -now go to sleep we have a big day ahead of us "yeah the big day..."

Darien prov.

My name is Darien Chiba I'm 26 years old, I'm a multimillionaire because my f***king father that I hope is burning in hell before he died left me a big fortune.

He's name was sapphire and I totally hate him, I love to gamble I'm a master in that I'm a doctor and pianist but I don't really worry about work.

There's only one thing in this world that I want but I can't have and that is Serenity my princess she has become my obsession how I love her even tho she didn't return the feeling, he's idiot father gamble with me and he lost I knew he couldn't pay me so I talk with my dear princess even tho she hates me.

And I threaten her that if she didn't marry me I'll kill her whole family I know it was wrong of me but... I just couldn't find any other way... And finally tomorrow Serenity Tsukino will be mine and I'll win her love even if is the last thing I do...

-today I'm marrying Darien, and even tho it was suppose to be the happiest day of my life it was the opposite

I don't love him but... Everything is for my family...the wedding was gonna be simple just a few people and a friend of Darien.

Darien's maids were helping me getting ready "you look beautiful miss Serenity"

A Tear show on my cheek just as my dad got in "ready baby" he told I wipe my tear quick "yes daddy- -are you sure?- he ask me looking into my eyes

-yes- I told him turning my head fast

At the end of the aisle there was Darien waiting for me with a smile on he's face I don't know how can someone get married knowing that the other person doesn't love you. He smile when he saw me there's was nothing I couldn't do I was already here...

-take care of her Darien- my father told him.

Always- said that son of...

Take care baby- I could only smile of I told him something I was gonna mess everything, the judge star with the normal speech and he finally said those words that I'll hate the rest of my life. -Darien Chiba Shields. Do you accept serenity Tsukino in good and bad sickness and in Heath for all the days of your life until death do you apart- yes I do- he said smiling adoring at me... Idiot

Serenity Tsukino Do you accept Darien Chiba Shields in good and bad sickness and in Heath for all the days of your life until death do you apart- I look around and everyone was waiting until I saw Darien and he's warning look. -yes I do- I said it with tears in my eyes -I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.- -I love you- Darien said with a smile on my face all I could do was fake a smile

At the beginning of the kiss I didn't want to but I was suppose to be happy so I kiss him back when he notice this he just smile and he ended the kiss whit he's eyes still looking at me.

He turn us around and we smile for the picture.

The party came with everything smoothly but I was planning my revenge because I wasn't gonna be he's even if is the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't want to... But you make me do it"

After my parents left and everything was over, I went upstairs to "our room" just to think about it it make me nauseated I went to the bathroom to change my clothes, I just put on some old pants and a big t shirt I hope he is not thinking that, we are having a "honeymoon"

I came out of the bathroom and he was there laying in bed almost naked. When he finally saw me he's eyes almost pop out.

-what the f**k you think you're wearing on our honeymoon- he ask me while getting up from bed.

-what do you think? I'm going to sleep- I told him this while I put the covers on.

-Don't even think about it miss Tsukino... I'm sorry Chiba, you are mine now and you have to do what every wife does on their honeymoon, surrender your body to your husband- he told me while trying to give me a kiss, but I didn't let him,

-I thought I make my self clear I DON'T LOVE YOU I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AND I WON'T SURRENDER MY BODY TO YOU EVER- I practically yell at him,

-Serenity, Serenity you don't even know me you don't know what I am capable to do to make you mine.- he told me while grabbing he's phone.

-what are you doing?- I ask him with fear in my voice.

-me- he ask me innocently. -nothing but I got the feeling that something would happen to your daddy- he laugh darkly

-son of..- I told him while going back to sleep.

-hello yes... I want you to do something for me- I turn my head in an instant.

-Darien what are you doing?-

-I need you to kill my dear dad-in-law-

-Darien no please I'll do whatever you want me to- I was begging

-actually I won't need your services-I was looking at him with tears in my eyes I hated him so much I wanted to annihilate him.

-alright anything else I'll give you a call-he hung up he's phone.

-I hate you- I whisper with tears in my eyes.

-don't cry my princess I love you but you make things so difficult- he told me this while kissing me I hate him he disgust me so much I hated him like I never hate anyone. But what can I do if I didn't do what he ask me he'll kill my father.

-I hate you- I told him crying.

-don't hate me love me-

-never- I told him I was disgusted with him he was such an idiot he was gonna obligate me for something I didn't wanna do to think that all those years I was saving my self for the right person and look who I ended up with... I didn't want my first time to be with him.

-don't make me do it please...- I begged him.

-You are my wife so YOU HAVE TO DO IT- he told me while kissing me again

-But I don't want to please Darien if you really love me don't make me do it- I told him crying again. He was just undressing me he didn't care that I was crying and begging all he care was to make me his.

-Darien please- I begged him again.

-if you stay still it'll be easier- he told me while kissing my breast

-Darien please- at this point I was pushing him.

-no my sweet princess don't push me I'll make you mine even if I force you- he told me this he was already naked just like me I was just simply disgusted the only feeling he can get on me he was making me do something I didn't want

He was kissing me and I was trying to push him but he is much more stronger than I am.

-Darien please- he wasn't listening he was just kissing every inch of my body I couldn't believe that this was happening to me that I was getting rape.

-please please- I was screaming crying biting him everything I could think of nothing work.

-don't bite me- he slap me so hard that he. Almost broke my mouth.

-don't hit me- I try to hit back but he stop my hand -you'll do as I say how I say and however I said understand- he kiss me back again.

-Darien please don't do this I agree to marry you but not this please just stop...-

He was just biting me hitting me he didn't care that I was crying in pain.

-you would never belong to anyone just me... -

He told me this while he was just on my private part what I was saving for so long -please Darien don't do it pleas I'm a virgin- I was yelling and crying but he didn't care.

-now YOU ARE MINE- he was just getting in and out of me so hard that it hurt so much I didn't know that my first time was gonna be this painful

I was crying and suffering I would never forgive him...

-mine, mine, mine,- he was just repeating this one and again and again I couldn't do anything I look more dead than alive I couldn't do anything he is more stronger than I am and.. I was alone no one was with me no one just me and this monster who took my innocents... I didn't know when he was over but... He just stops and cover me with a blanked and gave me a kiss and whisper in my ear -now you finally are mine serena- and left the room -"I didn't want to... But you make me do it- I told him while my eyes were closing into darkness...

Darien's Pov

Serena finally marry me but she was unhappy...-what else do you expect you idiot- a little voice whisper in my head... Which I really didn't care she was finally mine..

-I'm sorry my princess but this was the only way that you would belong to me...-

I just felt on my knees and cry cry like I never did before how could I did such a thing when I love her so much...my princess was a virgin -she told you don't you remember that- the little voice whisper again.

I was a monster I rape her violently I beat her up but... she didn't wanna do it it was her responsibility I did it because I love her and I wanted to make her mine...on my head all I could hear was Serena's cry over and over again begging me to stop I don't know how long I stay on that room crying but when I got on the room again she was there restless moving all over the bed murmuring to stop that totally broke my heart

I try to calm her down but she wasn't responding just begging to stop still dreaming and finally she said those horrible words again "I didn't want to... But you make me do it-...


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you"

I couldn't sleep the whole night just to think that Darien was close make me nerves. I woke up when I felt someone cuddling me I open my eyes just to see Darien looking at me with tears in his eyes I quickly cover my body with the covers and get out of bed which make Darien looking at me hurt he try to touch my arm but I didn't let him get close.

-Don't hurt me again please.- I told him crying remembering last nigh, I felt dirty, my body was aching and I could barely even move...

-Sere- he said with regret in his voice, but he quickly change that and just told me fast in a few minutes my maid are coming to help you change so you can join me for breakfast there are something I would like to discuss with you.

I just nod I didn't want him to touch me, not him...he is the only person in this world that hurt me like no other...

Darien left me alone in the room and I went to take a shower but before I got in the bathtub I look in the mirror for the first time, I had a lot of black spots I was beating badly I couldn't even recognize my self anymore I would try to cover it with make up Darien was a monster and no one can tell me otherwise... I just went in the tub and cry I want it to rip off my skin I felt so dirty I hated Darien Chiba with all my mind. I grab a sponge and rub my skin with all the strange that I have trying to forget what happen...

But in my mind all I could see was Darien raping me and telling me again mine, mine, mine.

-I'm not your you took me agains my own free will damn you Darien I hope you burn in hell...- I yell with the pain growing stronger in my chest.

I heard someone getting in the room it was probably the maids so I got up and change

-good morning ma'am- I heard Michiru one of the maids

-Good morning I try to be polite and look at her bad idea Haruka look at me outrage she was the oldest and Darien had more communication with her more than the others.

-sweetie what happen to you...- she ask me while grabbing my face... I couldn't answer I just star sobbing

-it was him right I don't know what is going on with that boy but he's gonna hear me now- she said screaming

-no please don't do anything- I told her while cleaning my tears

-but hunny just look at your self...- she told me while caressing my face

-Michiru please look for a first aid kit- Michiru when out quickly

-I don't know what is going on with Darien he wasn't like that- she said while crying and helping me get dress

-Why does he do this if he said that he...- but she didn't say nothing

-he what- I ask her while she was brushing my hair -he thinks I'm he's property but he can't be more wrong because I'm not-in that moment Michiru got in and she was curing me then haruka yell -what is that- she pointed at the covers with blood prove of my virginity -I.. I...- I didn't know what to say

-You were pure- she ask me I could only nod

-I am so sorry sweetie I'm sorry- she just cry again

-That's ok he already done it and there's no going back- I told her while getting ready to go down stairs

Darien

When I went downstairs I told Michiru and Haruka to help Serenity but since I forgot something I went back in the room and heard something that really broke my heart

- I'm not your you took me agains my own free will damn you Darien I hope you burn in hell...-

I just wipe the tears of my face I know the only way that I can have her is by force and that's the only way that is gonna be I don't ever want her to leave I just went downstairs and wait for her there are something's that I was gonna tell her and I know she's gonna hate it.


	4. Chapter 4

No more please...

When I got to the dinning room Darien make me sit close to him, I wasn't hungry and just to think that he was so close makes me so nerves. Breakfast was really quite but I could see that he was looking at me I barely touch my food.

-Eat- he order I didn't even doubt and I start eating, I was he's slave just taking orders, I hated him.

It look like he didn't have any remorse, he's face was so calm like nothing happen last night.

When we finish I was gonna go to my room but he didn't even let me move.

-I didn't say you could go- he said while leaving he's fork on the table

-but I wanna go-

-but I need to tell you something so you are not leaving-he said with that velvet voice that was scary and sweet in the same time

-what is it that you wanna tell me- I told him with indifference,

-we are going to visit my family in 2 weeks, so I ask you, I ORDER YOU TO ACT LIKE WHAT YOU ARE MY WIFE.

-so you want me to act like if we're the "percent couple"- I ask him with a ironic smile.

-Yea something like that, and we are if you could only let me-

-yea right- I roll my eyes

-as you know I'm a very important person and you are my wife so you have a new bodyguard is just for protection- now he cross the line I didn't like this one bit..

-I don't like that I'm not a little girl I don't need a babysitter- I all yell

-you will do as I say I don't want anything happen to you...-

He is such an hypocrite he make me laugh he is the only person that hurt me the must

-so here is your new bodyguard- then a guy about 20s got in the room he was tall and in a black suit

-he's name is Seiya Kou he'll take you whatever you wanna go as long as I approve-

-first of all I'm not your prisoner I'm independent an I can do whatever I want-

-you still don't get it right- he laugh.

-what do you want me to understand? That you are a monster that hit me, rape me

That you are mentally ill, o don't worry I got that pretty good.-

-shut up- he yell standing in front of me I just cover my face with my hands

-you are gonna have a bodyguard, end of discussion-

-Truth hurts...- I said it really soft but he obviously heard because I saw pain in he's eyes

-one more thing- I told him while I was going upstairs -I'm not your property and I don't love you- I told him while heading or to my room

The day was calm thank god Darien left and I was alone in my room I wanted so badly to run away but I knew that my family wasn't safe.

I spend all day putting alcohol on my skin my body was aching so bad I hate Darien and to think I was gonna meet he's family they're probably just like him...

Today was my second day with that monster I don't know how he can look at my eyes with everything he's done to me.

I was laying in bed when he got in the room he was so drunk and start kissing me he's breath smell horrible.

-no Darien please stop- I yell -please I'm begging you-

-you are mine and you'll be mine whenever I say you understand-he said while he slap me

- I hate you- I told yell while trying to push him away but just like last night it was impossible

-no more please-

-you are mine- and just like last night he make me he's idk if it was worst last night or today but it hurt and he make me do stuff that I didn't want he was sick how could I end up with him...

-I love you that's why I'm doing this- he told me while he was pulling out

-when you love someone you don't hurt them..-

-I would never let you go...-he was caressing my body while telling me this I was trembling so scare that he might hit me again

-Darien I'm begging you if you said you love me stop raping me and hitting me just let me go I DON'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL-

That aggravate him because he left and I felt again like before dirty and empty

Darien prov.

I spend the whole day drinking just to hear that serena didn't love me hurt me like you have no idea I didn't know what else to do to make her understand that she has to love me, if she gave me the chance I'll make her the happiest women in the universe.

If my family knew what I did to her they'll never forgive me she raise me better but.. I want serena and if this was the only way I could have her...

When I got in the room I saw her she look like a defenseless animal trying to recover from last night she was my princess but... I couldn't help my self I need it to let her know that she belongs to me and no one else so I make her mine again she was begging me to stop but I couldn't...

"I love you that's why I'm doing this- I told her when I was finish

-when you someone you don't hurt them- she told me. while crying I know she was right but she is mine -I will never let you go...-

-I DON'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL- she told me that again I couldn't believe it those words make me crazy she repeat me that again I couldn't take it so I left the room

I went to the library and cry cry like a little baby -why why don't you love me why- all in my mind I could see my princess crying and hurt how could I do that to her if she is everything to me...


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting he's family

Another day as always Darien keep on raping me... I was staring to stop feeling other than the pain... He's bites every time he beat me up I was start to think if this was gonna be my life...

It was morning so I open my eyes, and of course he was there, right by my side how I wish he could just leave and leave me alone... But I knew he'll never do That.

-good morning princess- he said while looking at me

I didn't even look at him I just went to the bathroom to see the knew marks that I have, it wasn't that many but they were there my body was cover in bruises I even have them on my breast how I really hate that guy, I heard someone coming and I look and it was him I put my towel on, to cover my nakedness.

Without saying anything he try to touch me I look like a defenseless animal been corner by a lion.

-come down baby, I'm not gonna hurt you- he said while getting close and taking me in he's arms.

-!Darien please! I said with tears in my eyes I didn't want him near me.

-shhhh come down sweetie I just wanna see and do something- he said while caressing my cheek it makes me shiver and not in a good way..

-You don't have to be afraid- he said

-I am really afraid- he just close he's eyes and sight.

I don't know when he grab the towel but I just heard a noise and it was on the floor

-please don't hurt me anymore- I said with tears feeling my eyes

-I won't- he whisper in my ear

He hands start traveling my body and caressing where my bruises where I was there without moving I was so scare that If I did he was gonna hurt me I was so scare of him...

-I'm sorry- he said while he's hands were resting on my neck where he bite me.

-I don't believe you- I said crying

-please believe me I'm so sorry- he said while kissing my forehead

-I can't- I said crying

-princess please believe me I'm really really sorry- he just hug me like I was everything to him and that he never wanna let me go... I couldn't move I was frozen I was afraid that he might hit me again.

-I don't love you Darien, why can't you understand that- I was afraid of he's reaction but he just stop hugging me to look at my eyes expressionless

-BUT I DO LOVE YOU AND I WON'T LET YOU GO-

He was such a bipolar first last night he almost kill me and now he try to make me think that he loves me I didn't understand him an didn't want to.

The next days nothing exiting happen just the same thing repeated over and over again he just rape me at night and try to be sweet in the morning as I said before a bipolar I didn't try to resist when he rape me I mean what for he was just gonna do it anyways and everyday I have new bruises and bites

He notice that I wasn't even moving or screaming anymore but he didn't care he still rape me he was such a f**k up person...

But today we were finally going to meet he's family and that make me nerves just to think that they can be like him or worst really scare me.

-ready- he ask me as he came in the room

-yeah- I just look at him

-Serena you better behave and act like a real wife- I just simply nod, to think that I have to be with just him the entire time and fake that I love him gross me out.

On this occasion Seiya wasn't coming because Darien have he's own bodyguards,

Seiya became my best friend he was so easy to get along he knew everything about me and Darien but of course he couldn't do anything just try to make me feel better.

Seiya was married with a girl name sage according to him she was just as nice and funny as him but I never met her they have a 1 year old name haruhi but they call her chibi chibi and that was so sweet I love kids I always dream of been a mom but to think of having a kid with that monster scare me.

The trip was fast because from Tokyo to Okinawa wasn't that far, Darien parents house was around a lot of trees close to a forest I was just admiring the view it was beautiful when the car stops Darien grab my hands I was gonna complain but I remember that he told me that I was suppose to behave when we got in to persons were waiting for us the man was tall and have white silver beautiful hair and he was really handsome and the woman was short with blue eyes and black hair she remind me of Darien except that she looks like a good person.

-Darien- said the woman which I didn't know her name

-mother- said Darien while giving her a hug.. He was so different

-hey son- said the man with a smile

-hey dad- said Darien with a big smile

-aren't you gonna introduce us- said the woman

-oh I'm sorry- said Darien

-mom, dad this is Serenity, my wife- he said while grabbing my waist I try to smile trying to look convincing.

-your wife-

-yeah we got married a few weeks ago-

-why you didn't invite us- said luna

-sorry it was a quick thing she said yes and I didn't waste anytime lol-

-oh congratulations luna said while tenderly hugging me she was so nice nothing that I imagine

-welcome to the family- said Artemis

-thank you sir- I said smiling but that was a sincere smile they were nothing like Darien they were nice

-what are you talking don't call us sir or ma'am just Artemis and luna. Said both of them smiling.

-Darien was smiling something weird at least to me.

Then other 4 people join a blonde girl with good body that she look like a model she was holding hands with a guy he was tall and have white like Artemis must be he's son and there were another girl she must've been 17 or 18 and was holding hands with a blonde guy a little muscular but not like the other one

-Darien- said the girl with dark hair and she hop on top of him

-baby sister- said Darien giving her a kiss on her forehead

-I miss you- she said while trying to fake that she was crying

Which Darien just laugh -you miss me or you miss my credit cards-

-me?- she try to look innocent

-was up bro- said the guy that look like hulk

-hey Malachite- said Darien while giving him a hug

-you're finally here- said Malachite while laughing.

-hey Dari- said the blonde girls as she was laughing for the nickname

-hey mini mini- he said with a smile and the girl got angry

-don't call me that- she said while hugging him

-don't call me Dari-

-hey Darien said the other blonde

-hey Jedite- he said while shaking hands he look so normal nothing like the way he was with me.

-aren't you gonna introduce us- said Ray with a smile

-aren't you impatient lol guys this is serenity my wife but you can call her serena

Serena this is Malachite, Mina, Ray and Jedite, he said while he was pointing at them.

-nice meeting you- I said

-you mean it's a pleasure to meet you- said ray while she was hugging me -we'll be great friends-

-same here- said Mina smiling and kissing my cheeks

-another sister- said Malachite with a bear hug leaving me dizzy

-careful malachite- said Darien

-sorry- said with a smile

-nice meeting you- said Jedite with a smile

-the pleasure is mine thanks for welcoming me in your house-

-of course serena you are Darien's wife of course you are welcome anytime- Said luna Ray's face turn from white to red

-wait a minute WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WIFE- she said yelling

-Ray calm down yes this is my wife- said Darien smiling

-why didn't you invite me to the wedding-

-because everything happen so quick we been married for only 3 weeks.-

-I woulda make you the best wedding- she said looking hurt

-in another occasion ok sweetie-

-you will pay for this- she said

-how?-

-remember that I have the pin for you credit cards- she said while showing her teeth

-we're broke- he said while looking at me I try to smile at him like I was in love

We spend the whole day just laughing and making jokes Darien told me that we were gonna spend New Years here but I wanted to spend with my family to but when I told him this he got mad and rape me again he even bite my back hard.

When we were with he's family he was so different but them we were alone and he treats me bad again...

I was in the kitchen with all the girls luna was so nice and Ray make me promise I was gonna go shopping with her which I agreed after she make that face I couldn't say no.

I was just getting out of the kitchen when I saw Darien I was gonna go but then Ray yell

-ahhh you guys are in the mistletoe-

-What does that mean- I ask her

-don't you know the tradition sere- and I remembered that you have to kiss with the person that you are with and it was Darien f**k

-well kiss if you don't is bad luck- said Ray Darien was looking at mi tenderly but I saw the warning in he's eyes that I have to kiss him and not just that but that I have to do it like if I love him.

I look around and everyone was looking at us just waiting for the kiss

-come on sere is just a kiss with your husband- if they knew.. I thought to my self.

-Darien got close to me putting he's hands on my hair pulling me close to him and whisper on my ear -you know what to do-

I knew no one heard him then he got close and lock he's lips on mine at the beginning I was answering I just felt horrible I wanted to trow up until I felt he's hand pulling me harder signal that I have to answer so I did I kiss him he was taking advance that he knew i wasn't gonna reject him when he's family was here

I lift my hands to gran he's neck and he kiss me harder I was just thinking about my family that I was doing this for them.

And when I couldn't breath that's when he stop the kiss

-I love you- he said while grabbing my head I wasn't answering so I felt when he grab me harder I didn't wanna answer but he was hurting me -me too- I told him while closing my eyes at the end he just hug me

-movie kiss- said malachite -when I wanna see a romantic movie I got my actors here- everyone laugh except me..

That same night Darien took me by force again but I couldn't scream or anything if they knew what kind of twisted person he was they wouldn't treat him the same.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Truth"

It's been three days since we been here with Darien's family, they are really nice and I like them but...

There's one problem, they think that Darien is the most lovable kind hearth it man on earth. If they only knew that he was a nut case.

Today I was going shopping with ray I wasn't exiting I hate shopping but I promise that we were going.

Malachite reminds me so much of my brother Sammy but he wasn't as built a malachite.

Darien was funny and nice around he's family... But when the night falls he turn into that same monster that rape me and bite me... He's such a bipolar.

And today I was going shopping with Ray and Mina "great" I thought to my self.

Just as we arrive Ray took me right to every store she could find, there were this perfumes that we find and she make me buy 1 they smell really good. I have to admit.

She said that with this "I'll drive Darien mad" I simply doubt that he's already insane..

Mina was just laughing because I told her that I hate going shopping.

Then we went to Victoria secret and she bought me a baby doll to show it to Darien... (Dear lord not even in a million years) -_- good thing she didn't make me show it to her..

Then we went to buy a dress, a mini dress that didn't leave nothing to the imagination.

Then we went to buy the gifts for New Years. It was just crazy I was so tired.

Then we went to another store and she make me try on a dress, bad idea I can see all the bruises and bite marks on my body.

I try to put on my clothes but before I did she came in the room with me she was shock "serena" she just yell.

I try to talk to say anything but I. Couldn't I could feel the tears coming.

Mina came to see what was going on

-what happen...- but she couldn't speak more she was just as shock as Ray was.

I broke the silence.

-I...- but I didn't know what to say... I mean really how can I tell them...

-serena what happen to you- Ray said touching the bruises on my arms.

-I... I can't tell you that- the tears in my eyes were coming...

-serena who did this to you- Mina ask me sobbing

-who do you think Mina- Ray said with acid in her mouth

-look..- I try to talk but Ray stop me

-don't say anything serena anything Darien is an as***** how can someone like that be my brother...- She said while hugging me.

-Ray calm down-

-how can I be calm? Just look at you- she said while making me look myself in the mirror

She make me turn... Bad idea cause they can look my back and all the bite marks.

Someone yell

-what the hell is this- Mina ask with horror in her eyes

-your brother is not who you think he is...- I said sobbing

-how does he... Why- they said while crying in my arms.

-alright I'll tell you everything... But please don't tell anyone about this because he's gonna make pay..

-calm down serenity that bastard won't harm you anymore I course the day he was born. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. Mina took the dress she said that she'll out it back.

We went to get a coffee. That's when I tell them the whole story at the end they were all crying with me.

-I still don't get why if you already told him that you don't love him and that you hate him why does he still with you even make you marry him.- Mina ask sobbing

-because he is obsesses with me but I'll never be he's- I told them while whipping my tears.

-don't worry sere I'll think of something, you don't love him and you deserve happiness.

-please act normal- I begged them before we enter the house.

All the ride home Ray was just talking about what kind of brother she has and how can he do such things and that if Artemis or Luna knew abut this they were going to kill him.

That day was really calm but Mina and Ray try to ignore Darien.

But it was the same thing at night he did the same thing again...

Next day we were preparing everything for New Years the girls kidnap me so we can get ready for the party, the girls make me wear that dress that was really short bit I put on a coat I didn't want anyone to see my bruises.

The girls were downstairs first and I was last this high heals were a death trap, but we finally went down stairs.

We were just about to eat when Ray said she has an announcement

-family- she said while standing up and walk to Luna

-I wanna say a few words to my new sister in law.- she gave me a smile

-sere come on.- I walk where she was standing

-it's time- she said with satisfaction on her voice.

-sere you know we love you that's the reason we're doing this I hope you can forgive me... But I can't keep going like nothing has happen...-

I just look at her with fear I hope she's not thinking what I'm thinking.

But it was too late my coat was on the floor and everyone could see my mini dress

-I just heard Luna scream and a gasp from Artemis

-but what in earth is this- luna said while coming closer to me.

-I...- I try to talk but I look at Darien and he was staring at me like he want to kill me

-please don't say anything serena I'll do the talking.- Ray said

-well family, this is nothing. Turn around serena, please-

-Ray don't do this please- I look with pleading in my eyes

-if you won't do it I will- she said with tears.

I turn and I heard Luna sobbing by my side.

-but sweetie what happen to you...- luna said while hugging me

-mom what you think that she's gonna be biting herself specially on her back- Ray said while rolling her eyes.

-but who did this to you...- Artemis ask me but I couldn't answer I was in shock

-serena answer please- but I wouldn't specially with Darien here.

-dear brother, would you be so kind to tell us who did this to her...- Ray ask while getting close to him.

-how should I know- he's such a liar.

-HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SAID THAT DARIEN SHIELDS YOU DISGUSTS ME, I HATE YOU, I HATE THAT YOU ARE MY BROTHER I HATE THAT YOU ARE DOING THIS TO HER, DID YOU THOUGHT WE WERE NEVER GONNA FIND OUT THAT YOU WILL STILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER, WELL I KNOW THE TRUTH AND DON'T EVEN THINK THAT YOU WILL KEEP ON HURTING HER I WON'T LET YOU.

-how dare you do this to a women- Ray said while crying, Darien didn't even flinch

-is that true sweetheart Darien this this to you- Artemis ask while he was looking at my bruises. After all he was a doctor.

I didn't wanna answer

Serena if you love your self at least a little please answer- Mina yell sobbing.

-I can't I'm scare- I told them while the tears couldn't stop

-don't be afraid he won't touch you I won't allow it- Artemis told me while he was hugging me protectively

-was it him- he ask me again

-yes- I try to say it loud but it was just a whisper

-she's laying- Darien said as he approach me but Artemis didn't let him

-get away Darien shields I'm not your biological father but I didn't raise you like that- he told him yelling

-this doesn't concern you- he try to grab me but Luna stop him

-why Darien, why don't you remember everything I went trough- luna ask him crying

-mother move- Darien told her as he was breathing hard

-no Darien you will listen how can a son of mine do this hit a women I mean have you no shame- she yell with hate in her voice.

-I'm warning you mother stay out of this- Darien said as he try to move her but he couldn't Mina just went to him

-he didn't just did that- she said I. Malachite arms

-what do you mean- Artemis ask with hatred

-besides biting her and hitting her like an animal he also...- but Ray couldn't finish

I need them to know it was now or never

-he also rape me- I told them crying

-you are my women, I didn't rape you it was your obligation.- Darien said out of control

-you should be ashamed of your self- Luna said while she slap him

-you don't understand- he yells as he try to grab me but Jedite didn't let him

-really Darien what would you think if I do the same to your sister- Jedite said with hatred in he's eyes.

-stay out of this Jedite- he yell while pushing him

-why don't you get with someone of you size what you feel like a man hitting a women abusing her, does that make you feel better- kunzite ask him while punching he's face

-why are you doing this to a woman haven't they teach you how to treat one why if you said you love her so much you do this to her- he punch him again no one said anything or do anything.

-I hate you I hate having a rapist for a brother.- he said while he was standing up

-you are not my son- Artemis said while he slap him Darien wasn't talking he only saw me with eyes that makes me so afraid.

-and don't even dare to do something to her because I swear I'll take you to jail.- she said while crying.

-I love her why can anyone understand that that's all I want I want her to love me but no she doesn't want to- Darien said while kneeling on the floor crying it was the first time I saw him like this.

-I'll never love you never- I yell at him crying.

-yes you will- I don't know how he did it but he grab me and took me to the car.

Next thing I know we were on a plane flying home. And he took me to the bedroom.(this is my end) I told my self...


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't touch me, and who are you"

He trow me to the bed

-take your dress off- he yell while he undress himself

-I told you to take your clothes off- but I wasn't moving I was paralyze of fear

-need help?- he told me with a grin which make him look like a mad man while I heard the fabric rip.

-why did you tell them serenity- he told me furious while he grab me by my wrist.

-I didn't tell them anything Darien please let go off me-

-oh now you didn't tell them anything but when you were with them YOU TELL THEM EVERYTHING. TELL ME WHY?-

-YES BECAUSE I HATE YOU, BECAUSE I WANEDT TO- I try to get him off of me but he was just way too strong.

-now everyone hates me- he told me this while grabbing my face and biting my neck.

-ahh- I scream in pain -don't bite me- I try to get him off of me but he was just crushing me with he's weight.

-Darien please- I yell -please Darien stop hurting me- I beg him again

-stop crying- he slap me -stop crying serenity your gonna pay for what you did, I love you, I love you so much that I would do anything for you, but you screw everything up- he told me while he was biting and kissing my breast.

-Darien please let me go, I'm sorry but...-

-shut up serenity you don't know how much it hurt that my mother told me that I wasn't her son but that doesn't matter, one day you'll know that you can only be happy with me...- he kiss me again...

-NEVER- I try to get him off of me -please let me go stop- he wasn't listening.

-no now I'm gonna do everything you hate your gonna be begging me to stop making you mine- he was just laughing like an idiot.

-Darien please don't do anything to me WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU- I yell at him

-SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE- I was screaming and crying.

But Darien just slap me again.

-shut up already no one can hear you anyways, don't you remember "princess" today is New Years, and guess what we're gonna receive the year with me making you mine and you begging me to stop.-

He told me while slapping my face and grabbing my breast.

-you don't like when I hit you, or bite you, or while I make you mine and suck your breast do you... Well I'm gonna do all that till you know who you belong.-

he told me this while biting me I don't know how many time he bite me...

-no Darien please I'm begging you please...- I try to scratch him with my nails.

-I already told you shut the f**k up- he told me while that idiot hit me again.

-look into my eyes- I try to keep my eyes shut.

-serenity, look into my eyes.- but I wasn't opening them

-I told you to open your eyes- he yell while he grab my cheeks and kiss my mouth with force... Because that hurt.

-don't kiss me don't touch me... Just stay away from me- I sob again

-you discuss me I'm afraid of you I hate you why can't you understand that.-

You are not a man you'll never be- I told him while I spit he's face.

-I'm not a man...- he told me with a grin.. And cleaning he's face.

He took me to the bathroom inform of the big mirror by the sink

-no you are not- I yell again

-look over there- he pointed at the mirror but I didn't look.

-I said look over there- he told me while pulling my hair and making me turn my head to the mirror.

-look at me when I'm making you mine...- he told me while he went inside me. It hurt like hell.

-you are mine why can't you understand you will always be only mine.-

He kiss me desperately but I try to get him off and spit he's face.

-I would never be yours...-

-yes you are- he told me while he make me look at the mirror and saw how he was penetrating me.

I don't really know how many times he rape me, because it was agains my will I don't know how many time he did it until one point he just stay still then with a kiss he whisper in my ear -HAPPY NEW YEARS PRINCESS- I could move my nose my body was bleeding.

I hate him he was totally insane he then left and I try to get out but couldn't because that f**ker lock me inside.

The days pass the same I wasn't eating I wasn't doing anything every time Darien was in the room it was to either rape me or beat me up I couldn't keep track I wasn't here anymore...

-Darien let me go- I don't know how many time I told him that.

-no serenity you still don't get it and until you do I'm gonna stop this- he told me while he kiss me again.

I don't know how I did it but I kick him in his testicles and he fell to the ground.

-I told you to leave me alone you f**ker I try to open the door but I couldn't.

-stay where you are you are not leaving me.- he was shaking me -tell me that you love me come on say it- he grab me with more force

-I don't love you- I yell at him, but it was a bad idea.

Because he slap me so hard that I fell backwards and hit the table the only thing I remember was Darien calling me while I fell into darkness.

I was feeling in darkness I heard some one calling me but I couldn't answer, I don't know how long I was like this, might be days, hours...I don't know I need it to wake up I don't know why.

-first thing I saw was a lamp and I was at a room with the walls painted white and then there was a guy very handsome by the way... Blue eyes black hair when he saw me he smile at me

-princess your awake- he yell with happiness. And he was getting close. He kiss me tenderly.

-don't kiss me what the hell is your problem-

-serena- he try to hug me.

-serena who is that- I ask him confuse.

-you- he answer with a puzzle face.

-me... Who are you- I ask him again.

Darien prov.

I was piss I couldn't control my self, my family knows the whole truth. And when I say the whole I meant everything.

I hurt serena I hurt, hurt so much, I lock her in our bedroom, she wasn't eating, it was weeks that she was just there and I will just went to make her mine, I beat her so badly she barley even move.

Until she kick me in my balls it hurt so bad that i fell but when I went to teach her a lesson I hit her with so much force that she fell backwards and hit the table. She wasn't moving.

My whole family was yelling at me and malachite and Jedite just beat me up.

Ray wasn't speaking to me she was just here for serena.

She was in a coma for the falling, she was on my dad's clinic.

They keep everything as a secret no one knew nothing except for us...

I fell like a monster, my princess wasn't moving and it was all my fault.

My whole world fell apart when dad told me the worst news.

-Darien he told me with hate.- he wasn't my biological dad, but I love him as mine.

-what happen to her- that was the first day that I brought her I was crying

-stop crying you are such a hypocrite- he told me while he slap me

-you know what you did you almost kill her, she's dehydrated, anorexic and worts of all she lost...-

-she lost what.- I ask him.

-she lost your child- he told me with a tear in he's eye

A child of me and hers... And he was dead because of me...

It's been two months of that.. And she wasn't waking up. I was in her room when I notice that she was opening her eyes.

-princes your awake- I told her while I close our distends

-mmm- she ask me puzzle so I just kiss her.

-don't kiss me- f**k she remembers everything...

-serena I hug her again.

-serena who is that?- she ask me again.

-You,.-

-me... Who are you- this can't be... She lost her memory...


	8. Chapter 8

"Your wife"

The guy who look like a freaking model was just looking at me intensely

-you don't know who I am?- he ask me puzzle. The truth is I didn't even remember who I was...

-I'm sorry but.. I don't remember you- I guess I lost my memory cause I was so confuse I didn't even know what day it was...

-Artemis- the guy went out the room yelling a few moments later a guy with white hair came in the room.

-you're awake- he said while he try to hug me, but I didn't let him I didn't know who he was.

-serena what's wrong- he ask me confuse

-she doesn't remember anything- said the guy with the velvet voice

-what do you mean she doesn't remember anything- he said while he was checking me but I didn't let him I didn't know him

-I'm sorry is nice to meet you, my name is Artemis and I'm your doctor- he said while he offer me his hand.

-likewise- was everything I could think of I didn't remember my name.

-do you feel any pain- he ask me while he check my eyes, -do you know what is today's date- I just shake my head I don't know -what is this color- he pointed at he's shirt I do remember colors -white-

He kept on asking me questions I only remember colors

He told me that my name was Serenity Tksukino but I prefer serena and that I have my parents and one brother that they were on a trip but when I look at my hand I saw a wedding band... What the heck...

-What is this- I said while I look at my hand Artemis look at the guy with the cute face like looking for an answer but he just shrug.

-serena mmm well you see- he try to talk

-what just tell me- I ask him loosing my patients

-you're married- he told while he was getting close to me, I could see the ring on he's finger... No this can't be...

-you have the same ring that I do...- I was shock

-yes serena you're my wife- he told me while smiling

-you're wife- I couldn't help but yell

Darien's pro

-Artemis was checking on serena he told her a few things about her self and she just kept on asking questions. I got a plan since she doesn't remember anything, I'll try to win her love, to start from scratch.

I was about to interrupt the conversation they have until serena saw her wedding ring and I saw my opportunity there.

-what is this- she ask Artemis he just look at me but I didn't answer.

-serena you see- he didn't say anything

-you're married- I told her while I was getting close to the bed and she notice that we have the same ring...

-you have the same ring that I do- she told me shock

-yes serena you're my wife- I told her with a smile

-you're wife- she ask puzzle

-yep- I was nodding like a little kid

-it can't be- she told me while closing her eyes.

-why not- I ask her

-because I wouldn't forget my husband so easily- she told me as if it was so obvious.

-but you hit your head pretty bad that's why you lost your memory-

-ok I need answers- she told me like a little kid, which make me laugh

-and you'll have them, just let me talk to Artemis quick ok-

-ok- she said with a smile, I'll win her love, and this time it will be nicely

I make dad well Artemis follow me so I can tell him about it do he'll tell the family.

-what do you want- he told me while raising an eyebrow

-Artemis I wanna ask you for a favor.-

-you are not in any conditions to ask for favors- he told me coldly

-just listen to me- I argue

-ok but I'm not promising anything- I told him about my plan to win serenity back but this time good.

-don't you think you're a little late.- he told me while looking in my eyes

-is never late for love- I told him confident

-what are you gonna do if she gets her memory back and learn the truth.- he told me while glancing at the room.

-she won't listen Artemis I'm gonna change for her and for the baby that I kill...- feeling the tears coming

-I'll tell the others but I don't know if they'll agreed, I'm just asking you to stop hurting her, if you really love her treats her good and take care of her- he told me while grabbing my shoulder.

-I will- I told him while I was entering Serena's room I'll try to cure her with my love so I can finally have her all by my self...


	9. Chapter 9

"Getting to know him"

The really cute guy went outside with Artemis to talk I don't know about what. But I was getting desperate, I wanted to know everything about me and him. I still can't believe that he was my husband and we were married. It was insane.

I heard the door opening and it was him looking at me with a smile.

-finally- I sight

-aren't you impatient- he said with a smirk

-but I wanna know everything- I said as I cross my arms

-ok- he said while he sit with me on bed -what would you like to know- he ask smiling

-how did met?-

-one day at your parents house for a party that they invited me- he said while caressing my cheek.

-how did we start dating-

-well we actually didn't date, because you said yes, and we got married right away.-

He said with a grin.

-that quick- I ask shock

-not that quick you make me beg- he said a little serious.

-what's your name- I didn't even know he's name.

-Darien Chiba Shields- he said while shaking my hand.

-Serenity Tsukino- I told him remembering the name Artemis told me.

-you mean Serenity Chiba- he said while kissing my hand.

-I'm sorry is just that is weird- I told him with a sight.

-don't worry I will help you- he said while looking at me adoringly

-thanks- I told him as I look at he's beautiful eyes.

-anytime- he said while he try to kiss me but I back away. He might be my husband, but I wasn't ready, because I didn't know him... Well remember him.

-I'm sorry- I said while I turn me face.. But he grab my face gently and kiss my forehead

-whenever your ready- he said with a smile.

We spend the whole day talking, he look so cute when he smile. He told me about many useful things.

-what did you like so much about me that you wanted to marry me- I wanted to know that.

-your eyes- he told me while looking at me -the way that you are- he said while caressing my cheeks -your lips- he said while he touch them, the way that I make you blush well like I said before the way that you are- he said while he gave me a crooked smile and make me blush.

-see you blush so easily- he said it with a laugh

-don't make fun of me- I told him while I playfully punch he's shoulder, but we just burst laughing again.

-what about you, are you attracted to me- he said while looking at me whit that beautiful smile, but I shake my head I wasn't gonna tell him I was embarrass.

-come on princess answer me, I already told you- but I refuse again and I smile a little.

-so that's how it is huh- he said with a crooked smile -that's ok.. I know your weakness- he said with a grin and went straight to my belly.

-Darien no!- I try to talk but I couldn't I was laughing so hard.

-tell me do you like me- he told me smiling, I was just laughing really hard I couldn't stop he was tickling me a lot .

-Darien... I was trying to talk but he didn't let me he was just tickling me.

-are you gonna tell me- he ask agin all I could do was nod. He let me go a little and wait for the answer, but I wasn't gonna tell him call me a masochist but I wasn't gonna tell him.

-tell me do you like me- he said while he sit beside me

-no I'm not-

-ok the you ask for it- and he start again

-come on are you gonna tell me- I could barley talk so I jus said -yes- I as I could.

-yes what- he said while he tickle me more

-yes I really like so much- I said laughing because he didn't stop.

-what do you like about me- he said smiling.

-everything- I told him -now please Darien stop my belly hurts so much for laughing- I said with a few tears .

-no you little meanie- he show me he's tongue which make me laugh even harder.

At the same time Artemis came in the room. And when he saw us laughing he just drop he's phone.

-mmm what's going on here he said smiling.

-he was tickling me- I said pointing at Darien

-you didn't wanna tell me- he said while shrugging and laughing.

-Artemis come on do something- I told him accusing Darien but then I burst out laughing.

-well sere I came because your gonna be discharge tomorrow, and Darien stop tickling her.- he said smiling.

-ok- he said while he was standing up to follow Artemis. But before he left he kiss my forehead.

-I'll be back my princess ok I need to get your papers ready- he said while looking at me adoring.

-ok Darien, but please make it fast- I told him with a sad puppy face.

He was so funny, adorable and handsome, I think I'm falling for him...

Darien Pov

I tickled serena until she confess that she likes me. Things were going great.

I was signing the papers until I remember Artemis face when he came in the room the look on he's face was priceless.

I wanted to sight her release forms so we could just go tomorrow morning,

-serena deserves to treated like a queen and I was going to do that, I was smiling like an idiot until Artemis came in the room

-something funny- he said while he sign some papers

-nothing -

-you know I was surprise when I came in the room and saw you laughing, you haven't smile in a long time-

-serena deserves only the best and I'm planning doing everything for her.-

-I'm so glad son I hope you change and don't do anything stupid change for her.-

-have you talk with the others- I need it their help.

-yea they didn't wanna agreed specially the boys.. But Mina talk to them and they agreed and Ray wanna go see her tomorrow.

-did you tell them about the memory lost-

Yea your mother was freak out but Ray calm her calm down and she wanna speak to you tomorrow-

With me my baby sister haven't spoke to me I. Months I miss her so much...

I need to make this right.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting to know him 2

Serena pro

-I'm back- said Darien with a smile.

-finally I was getting bored- I said with a exaggerate sigh

-do you have anymore questions- he said while he was hugging me.

-to be honest, yes... But I'm so sleepy.- I said with a yawn.

-ok will continue with the 20 questions tomorrow, you gotta sleep know- he told me while he was putting the covers on and holding me on he's arms. Then he start to hum something.

-what is that song?- I ask him sleepy.

-it's... Your lullaby- he said while caressing my head.

-thanks- and then everything went dark.

-wake up my sleeping beauty.- I heard Darien's voice.

-I'm sleepy- I said while I cover my face, with the blankets.

-ok... I guess you wanna stay at the hospital another day.- he said with a grin, I was already on my feet.

-get ready, I left you some clothes- the he was out of the room.

-I got ready and i got out in no time, I don't know why, but for some reasons I hate hospitals.

-I went to the bathroom and when I was out I wait for Darien. When he saw me he just smile.

-ready-

-yea- I said while we were going out, then I saw Artemis at the exit

-goodbye sweetheart, I hope you do ok- he said with a hug.

-thank you Artemis- I told him

-take care of her- he told Darien.

-always- he told him with a smile.

Then when we were at the car, something pop into my mind. How did I lost my memory.

-Darien- I look at him

-yes princess- he ask me

-how did I lost my memory- when Darien heard this he was tense.

-well serena the truth is that we were arguing, then we were at the stairs. And you just lost balance and you fell. And hit your head really hard- he said while looking at me hurt.

-mmm ok, how long was I in a coma.- I told him again

-like 2 months- he told me hurt.

-wow- I said while we park I front of a huge mansion.

-you live here- I ask him

-you mean we- he said with a smile.

-yeah sorry- I told him blushing.

Darien took our bags of the car, the he took them to the house, well mansion it was huge, and beautiful.

-welcome home darling- he said while he open the doors, the place was so huge and beautiful.

Darien show me the house it has a lot of rooms, even a pool.. This was gonna be so fun, until we saw the living room, and I saw a piano.

-do you play- I ask him, but he just shrug.

-it's been 3 yeas I haven't play- he said with a blush.

-can you play me a song please.- I said making a puppy face.

-aww come on serena don't do that, I'm not playing- he said while he tried to look away.

-I went to the piano I was playing around with the keys, I don't know how long I was there. until I felt, someone was putting he's hand on my waist.

-ok I'll do it- he whisper in my ear.

-thanks- I told him while I kiss he's cheek.

- but sit by my side.-

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I was just amaze at how he play the piano, he was just looking at me,while he sing me the song.

-I love you- he told me while he finish the song.

-thanks, I said with a tear in my eye.

-don't cry- he told me while he whipped my tear.

-it's just that, it's so beautiful- I told him again.

-serena, you are the perfect woman for me.- he told me while he grab by head. Then I notice how, pretty close we were.

-Darien, I whisper- but it was a bad idea, that just brought us closer,

-serena I love you so much- he was getting close he touch my lips and pass he's tongue around my lips. Until I heard something fell.

We turn and we saw, 5 people there looking at us, and some bags, that I guess they drop, Darien was just smiling.

-come on- he told me while he gave me he's hand, which I accept. The others where just looking at us in shock.

-hello family- Darien told them with a smile. I guess they were he's cousins or siblings.

-hi said an older woman that look like Darien. She must be he's mom.

-serena this is my family, he said while he introduce me to each.

-nice meeting you- I told each of them.

-ow serena your finally better, I'm glad your ok don't worry I'm sure you'll, get your memory back. Said a girl with black hair, which Darien said was Ray.

-I just got a question, why did you guys drop your bags.- I ask them while Darien, just laugh.

-why are you laughing- I ask him which he just shake he's head,

-well the thing is that this moron,- he said pointing at Jedite. -scare us- said Mina.

We spend the afternoon talking and having fun Darien never let me out of he's sight. And every time he caress me or kiss my cheek. They all look at us amaze

Then we have dinner and watch a movie I really like them and finally we went to sleep, I went to sleep with Darien, while he was hugging me humming my lullaby.

Ray pro.

I still didn't forgive Darien, to what he did to serena.

When Artemis told us that she lost her memory, and about her plan. I was just in shock, I hope he really change. This time.

We went to see serena because Artemis told us she was at home.

We were all agains Darien plan, but mom make us do it.

When we got there we heard Darien playing the piano he haven't done that in a long time so we just stood there quite. And what we saw we couldn't believe.

Darien was singing to serena and she was hugging him then he said "I love you"

Then they just whisper to each other and Jedite drop something on the floor, and we all drop our bags.

We spend the whole afternoon with them they look like honeymooners always so close. After we left we were just talking about what happen.

-I hope he really does change, because if he do something again. I'm gonna beat him up,- said malachite with a warning look.

the song is from red jumpsuit apparatus. And is "your guardian angel"


	11. Chapter 11

"Cooking"

It's been 2 weeks since I woke up from the coma, but I still couldn't remember anything. That makes me anxious, I didn't know nothing about my life. The only good thing there was Darien, he is a really great husband, but we haven't kiss tho I don't know, I guess I'm not ready.

It was Sunday in the afternoon and I was hungry, I wanted to eat a chocolate cake, so I was gonna make one.

-Darien- I told him while I was getting on my feet, because I was laying on he's chest, while he play with my hair.

-Yes princess- he ask me with a grin.

-I want a chocolate cake- I told him with a smile.

-ok... Let's go buy one.- he said while he try to stand up, but I didn't let him.

-no, we're making one- I told him.

-princess don't you think it's easier if...- but I didn't let him finish.

-I wanna make it- I told him with a puppy face.

-ok you win- he told me while he kiss my forehead.

We went to the kitchen and look for all the ingredients.

-ok so what do we need- he told me while he open the cupboard.

-Well let me see... Flour, eggs, milk, chocolate and...-I keep on telling him everything while he was getting everything out.

-ok done- he said while he put everything on the table.

-ok let's begin- I told him while I was jumping, he just look at me laughing.

We make the batter and then put it on the oven, and when I turn Darien, was looking at me intensively.

-what- I ask him while I put my finger on the batter, to try it it was really good and so much left.

-nothing I was just admiring, your Beauty,- he told me while he try to hug me, and I was just blushing.

-hahaha I love to make you blush- he told me laughing.

-Darien- I told him while I try to act mad and crossing my arms

-aww come on princess don't be mad- he told me while he corner me. I was trap, I didn't know what else to do. So I just put he's head in the batter.

-run for your life- he told , smiling while I was running I grab some eggs and flour.

-you are so mean serenity- he burst laughing, while I trow him an egg, he just chase me but he couldn't catch me.

-you look so cute- I said while I kept on running.

-I was hiding under the table, so I just kept really quite.

-come out, come out, whatever you are- I peek a little to see where he was but I just fell he's arms around my waist. Then I felt how all the batter was on my hair.

-awww you're so cute- he told me with a smile.

-Darien let me go- I told him laughing.

-no, you are so mean just look at my hair-

-you did the same- I told him making a sad face.

-don't make that face- he told me while he look at my lips

-you are so mean- I try to break free but I couldn't it just brought us closer, till our noses where, touching.

-mmm- he said while he put the batter on my lips.

-Darien- I whisper while I close my eyes.

-open your mouth- so I did, then he told me to taste it, it was really good.

-mmm delicious- I told him while I open my eyes, but he was so close I could feel he's breathing.

-you are so beautiful- he told me while brought my face closer to him.

-you are too- I told him while I wait for he's lips.

-I love you- he told me while he just caress my lips with he's. -uh huh- I couldn't think clearly. He was torturing me.

-Darien- I said with annoyances.

-what- I just felt he's sweet breath.

-do it- I told him, while I pull he's hair.

-do what- he told me while he was trying to kiss me but then move faster.

-kiss me- I almost beg.

-love to- he said while he touch me first gently with he's tongue then he kiss me tenderly.

I just felt he's delicious tongue I wanted to eat him up he taste so good, this was the best kiss ever.

Our tongues where in a battle and I didn't wanna stop, he taste so good

I was moaning and out of breath, but I didn't wanna finish the kiss.

But we break it and we have our foreheads together, Darien was just looking at me.

-mmm so good- he said while he . Startled

-did you like it more than the chocolate,- I teas him a little.

-mmm Let me try something- he said while he grab some of the batter and he put it in my lips then he kiss me, and I felt how he carry me to the table. I just embrace him with my legs, this kiss was so good. It was getting hot...

I could only concentrate on he's lips. This kiss was so good that I didn't wanna stop. But everything has an end. But we didn't end this it was...


	12. Chapter 12

-Edw...- I heard Ray's voice. I MEAN ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME.

-ok... I'm gonna be traumatize.- she said laughing.

-Ray you shoulda knock on the door- Edward said as he help me get down.

-eddy, I think you are not suppose to do does kind of things in the kitchen.- she said while she stick her tongue out.

-so what is the reason of your visit- I told her as I take the cake out of the oven

-well I was coming to tell you that we're going to the beach so go get you suitcases.- she said jumping up and down.

-ok Ray- Darien said with a smile.

-take a shower too, because you guys are a mess. Just look at you.- she said while we Burst in laughter.

-and don't worry bring the cake if you want- she said while cutting a piece.

-annoying huh- said Darien while we went upstairs

Yeah no kidding- I said laughing.

-and for your question earlier, I prefer your kisses.- he said with a wink.

-really,- I said while I open our bedroom's door. -why?- I said with a grin

-because I do- he said while he corner me to the wall.

-Darien we need to get ready.- I told him

-after- he said while kissing and licking my neck.

-after what?- I told him with a moan.

-kissing you- he said while licking my neck again.

-da...rien we need... To get ready- I told him between kisses.

-mmm... NO- he said as he kiss me again, it was funny he look like a little kid lol.

-Darien if you don't stop. I WON'T KISS YOU ANYMORE- I told him grinning.

-oh really- he said while he stop.

-Yes- I told him serious.

-we'll see darling- he said while he kiss me one last time.

:you know you can resist my kisses- he said while he went to the bathroom

-whatever- I told him as I got our suitcase ready.

-we'll see who kiss who firs- he said while grabbing a towel

-I'm gonna win you'll see- I said laughing he was so childlike and I love that.

I was getting everything ready... Until I saw Darien he came out of the bathroom with just a little towel, covering him there... 0_0

-omg cover up- I told him as I gave him he's clothes.

-is someone nerves- I turn to answer but he was naked.

-Darien please cover up- I told him alarm

-there isn't nothing you haven't seen- he said all calm-lee and cool-lee.

-yes but... I don't remember- I told him as I enter the bathroom

I went to the bathroom to take a long shower to get all that batter from my body and hair. If Darien wanna play dirty fine he'll get one. I only came out in my underwater.

When Darien saw me he almost got a hearth attack.

-get dress- he almost yell haha.

-is someone nerves.- I ask him grinning.

-no but Ray would be here in no time, and if I keep looking at you. I won't be able to control my self.

-whatever you said Darien.- I told him as I put my clothes on, then we went downstairs, and took some food with the cake we haven't try.

-you want some- I offer Darien my piece of cake. Cause he already finish he's piece.

-yeah- he said while smiling.

-come get it- I told him as I put it on my mouth.

-he kiss me trying to look for the cake we were there eating it and kissing. Savoring the chocolate in our mouths. Until the door open and we saw four people standing there looking at us surprise except for Ray.

-ok you too break it up, I don't wanna see this every time I come- said Ray annoyed.

-and you stop entering doors without knocking- I teas her, she only stick her tongue out.

-let's go we have a week of fun- said malachite laughing.

-a week- I told him surprise

-yeah- said malachite laughing.

-it's a good thing I pack so much- I said laughing,

-come on let's go princess- my Darien said with a kiss.

-yes I won- I told him as I kiss him back.

-you too lovebirds give it a rest- said Mina laughing.

-wow you guys are really annoying.- said Darien Looking annoyed.

I wonder what we'll do at the beach.


	13. Chapter 13

"The bonfire"

It was a long trip to the beach, we were on kunzite car which is a jeep. Mina was by he's side while me, Darien, Jedite and Ray were in the back. I was on Darien legs we were just having fun and making jokes.

-Ok guys we're here- yell kunzite exited as we pull over. And we saw the cabin, it was a nice one. I think it belongs to Darien's family.

-Oh yeah baby finally we're here- Mina yell as she trow kunzite on the couch. We all just burst out laughing. -Ok you guys, how about if we make a bonfire- yell Jedite smiling.

-Come on girls it's ready- Darien yell we all make food just little appetizers and course the chocolate cake.

-ok Jedite and the guitar- Ray ask hugging him.

-here baby- he said as he kiss her lips

-you play guitar- I ask him.

-yeah... I mean I'm not as good as Darien but yeah- he just smile. Making Darien blush.

We all just start singing songs and having fun. The Darien, look at me and start singing.

Yeah...

Oh yes

Ohhh..yeah..

Can this be true?

Tell me, can this be real?

How can I put into words what I feel?

My life was complete

I thought I was whole

Why do I feel like I'm losing control?

I never thought that love could feel like this

and you've changed my world with just one kiss.

How can it be that right here with me

there's an angel?

It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river

Peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret

That I never could keep

When I look into your eyes

I know that it's true

God must have spent...

A little more time

On you...

(A little more time, yes he did baby)

In all of creation

All things great and small

You are the one that surpasses them all

More precious than

Any diamond or pearl

They broke the mold

When you came in this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out

Just how I ever did without

The warmth of your smile

The heart of a child

That's deep inside

Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river

Peaceful and deep (and deep)

Your soul is like a secret

That I never could keep

When I look into your eyes

I know that it's true

God must have spent...

A little more time

On you...

(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...

(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this

and you changed my world with just one kiss.

How can it be that right here with me

There's an angel?

It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river

Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)

Your soul is like a secret

That I never could keep

When I look into your eyes

I know that it's true

God must have spent...

A little more time

On you...

(on you, on you, on you, you..)

God must have spent...

A little more time

on you

(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)

A little more time

on you...ohhh

-oh Darien that was beautiful, thank you so much- I told him as I gave him a kiss

-it's just my feelings for you princess I love you...- he said as he got tears on he's eyes.

-awww that was soo cute- Mina said smiling then she slaps kunzite

-why you're not romantic like Darien- she said mopping

-because I have a dick- everyone just start laughing

-ok guys that was cute but... How about we play... "I never"- said Ray with her eyes glowing wth

-how you play that?- I ask puzzle.

-well it's pretty simple we're just gonna ask questions like "I never kiss" but if you have you have to drink and if you don't then... You don't. Got it- said kunzite smiling.

Kunzite start

-I never had sex- everyone drink except me

-come on sere drink, because you already been with Darien.-

-but I don't remember- I whim

-princess drink it. Trust me we already did it- Darien says smiling, so I drink it

-I never play with food- Ray said so obviously i and Darien drink

-I never drink- said Jedite so everyone drink again.

-I never sleep with my boss- said Mina, and only Jedite drink

-i never been with Ray, obviously Jedite drink

-I never kiss Darien- of course I drink

-I never make out with someone in the kitchen- obviously me and Darien drink

-I never wear a thong- only the girls, and to my surprise kunzite drink

-I never interrupt a kiss- everyone drink except Darien and I

We kept on like that until we were all fu** drunk Mina was on top of kunzite, Ray was on top of Jedite and I was on top of Darien

-make me yours- I ask Darien

Princess... We're not.. Thinking clearly *hip*

-YOU ARE MY HUSBAND DO IT!- I ask completely drunk

-no- he try to get me off but before I said anything else I was fast sleep

At 3am I was with Darien in the room that was ours but some moaning and screaming woke me up

-Darien I can hear someone- I told Darien trying to wake him up

-babe just go to sleep- Darien turn covering with the blankets

-no I'm scare and they're very loud

Darien sit on the bed and just hug me -ok let's go see what it is- he said with a smile

-as soon as we were out of the room we saw the guys having sex aug that was so gross -Darien, let's go to sleep- I told him while I close the door

-umm don't you wanna do what they're doing- he told me with he's eyes glowing

-Darien!- I told him as I punch he's arm

-haha ha im just playing princes come on let's go to sleep- he told me as he kiss my lips

-oww god we're never gonna sleep- I told him as I cover my ears hearing all the moaning and screaming

-but they're gonna pay for this- I was planning my revenge


End file.
